


long story short

by sherbertlemon1111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertlemon1111/pseuds/sherbertlemon1111
Summary: this story is about the marauders era girls. literally I'm not a writer this is probably pretty bad but I would love your opinion thanks so much xoxo
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	long story short

It was late summer 1971, Lilly was in the dining room with her sister Petunia when they heard a knock at the door. She expected it to be her friend Severas from next door but she found a stern but kind-looking woman in an odd cloak-like type of outfit. She looked up at the woman waiting for her to be the first one to speak and she did “Hello I am Professor McGonagall I work at a very special school. We thought that you might be interested in attending, is your mother home?”

Lilly nodded vaguely and went to find her mother confused as to what the ‘special school’ was she found her mother rather quickly as she was chopping carrots for a stew in the kitchen Lilly spoke up and said “ There is a woman at the door who says she wants to talk to you” her mother put down the knife and made her way to the door Lilly following closely behind. Professor Mogonigal did say that it was about Lilly so she felt it was her place to listen to their conversation. Her mother made it to the door and said “Hello what can I do for you”

McGonagall glanced over at her with a warm smile on her face “ good afternoon I wanted to talk to you about some opportunities regarding Lilly Evans and her school career.”

Her mother nodded and then gestured for McGonigal to come inside she leads her to the sitting room “now what is this about?'' her mother said after they had sat in a warm silence for about a minute.

McGonagall smiled and said “ I am here because your daughter has shown signs of magical ability and there is a school where we would teach her about it in a protected environment. It would open up a world of opportunities for her.”

her mother was processing that information and her eyes were flicking back and forth as if reading but finally she spoke “ what is this a practical joke because I do not want to waste my time talking about “magical schools'' and such of the sort”

“I assure you I don't wish to waste your time but this is a very important opportunity for Lilly. If you would just hear me out I am sure you would feel differently about the situation.”

¨i don't want to be the butt of this joke I am a very busy person I don't have time for this.¨

It was then that McGonagall pulled out a long wooden stick, recited something in what sounded like Latin, and levitated the entire table. Lily was stunned she could not fathom what was happening, all she knew was that she really wanted to go to this school. Then Lilly spoke for the first time in this conversation ¨at this school I would learn to do that?¨

¨yes and so much more¨ Mcgonagall said

Her mother who was all of a sudden much more interested in the idea ¨so Lilly has the ability to do that¨ she was gesturing wildly with her hands.

¨ Yes, the wizarding community is very good at hiding in plain sight, that is why you never see anyone like us in your everyday life.”

¨right, so how does Lilly have this ability ¨

“well there are purebloods which are purely from wizarding families, and there are half-bloods which are from both muggle and wizarding lineage, and then there are muggle-borns like Lilly which have purely normal parents but carry the magical gene¨

¨Ok so what would attending this school entail.¨

¨The school is in the countryside of Scotland, it's a boarding school so she would be there full time except for a winter break and of course summer she would be able to come home.¨ Mcgonagall expands calmly.

¨could we call and write to her?¨

¨well you see Hogwarts is not really connected to the rest of the world, but wizards do have a special way of sending letters which I'm sure you can use, but all technology stops working if it enters the grounds.¨

¨ do we have to make a decision now or can we think it over¨

¨well it would make my job a lot easier if you made a decision now but I could come back in about a week if you would prefer¨

¨ yes that would be much better, it's just a lot to take in”

McGonigal nodded and got up to leave she exited and there was a loud ¨pop¨ and she was gone. Her mother and her sat in silence for a minute both of them were just completely stunned, her mother finally spoke ¨ Lilly¨ Lilly looked up from the floor and nodded ¨do you want to go to this school¨

Lilly sat there for a minute because, in all honesty, she was just very confused, she always knew she could do things that her sister Petunia couldn't, like grow flowers from the grass in the yard. But she knew that she would like to be able to levitate the table just like McGonagall so she finally spoke ¨ I...I think I would like to go¨ Lilly bite her lip and looked up at her mother. She could see the thoughts swirling around in her mind.

¨ok we will tell her when she comes again next week¨

Lilly felt relieved and anxious at the same time she wondered if Petunia would come, she didn't think so because she knew pet couldn't grow the flowers like her. Severus could do some cool magic tricks so maybe he would be coming to this school. Lilly sat where she was on the couch for a long time until Petunia came over and sat down with her.

¨ why was that lady here, what did she want.¨

¨she wanted me to come to this special school she said it was for magic”

Petunia was silent for a long time after that just processing. Lilly was really worried because petunia was always very competitive and she was worried she would be jealous

¨oh well that's just great for you¨ she said in a passive-aggressive tone.

¨Pet I didn't choose to be asked¨

¨well are you going!¨

¨well ya, if you were asked to go to a magical school would you go?¨

After that Petunia just got up and left, Lilly planted right there on the couch. After about 5 minutes of contemplating what to do, she got up and went out the door over the creek and about 2 minutes later she arrived at severes´ front door. She knocked and within a minute Severus's head popped out

¨hey Lilly do you you need something¨

¨no, I just… I just, there was a woman that came to my house today saying I had the opportunity to go to this fancy school and she is going to come back next week to get our answer but I think I'm going to go¨

¨oh, my mum said that I would be going to a new school this year too but I need to get the letter invitation…. I wonder if it's the same school¨

¨I hope so it would be cool to have a friend when you're going to a new school¨

¨ya is your sister going¨

¨no, I think she is kinda jealous tho¨

¨oh well I have to get to dinner¨

¨ ya me to, see you later¨

¨ya, bye¨

Lilly went back home feeling a lot better about going to a new school

-

A week later McGonigal came back. There was an oddly familiar knock at the door, and this time Petunia went to answer the door about a minute later she came back slightly teary-eyed ¨ there is someone at the door she wants to talk to you¨

¨ok¨

Lilly went to the door, and standing there was professor McGonigal ¨ Hello Ms. Evins have you made up your mind on whether you will be attending Hogwarts.¨

¨yes!¨ Lilly was nodding maybe a little too enthusiastically.

McGonigal was smiling ¨so you will be attending?¨

Lilly nodded, With a very obvious smirk.

¨great we will send you a letter in late July or early august with your school list and how to get the supplies, then the term starts on September, 1st but you will get all of that information in the letter¨

¨ok¨ Lilly said, clearly holding in her joy

McGonigal turned to leave but stopped right before the door ¨ oh I am so glad you choose to go, you seem so smart ¨

¨thank you have a good day¨

Lilly went back to the sitting room where she saw a rather disgruntled looking Petunia. ¨ what's up Pet¨

¨nothing¨ she said while wiping her cheek with her sleeve

¨ok¨ Lilly said and began to walk up the stairs to her room. She did care about Pet but she didn't want to deal with her jealousy when she was in such a good mood. She and her sister were very close but Petunia always had to do things better than Lilly and that wasn't always the case so Petunia often became passive-aggressive and Lilly just couldn't always keep up with all her moods.

-

Lilly was in the garden watering the roses when Severus came up all spooky, Severus was her best friend but sometimes she thought he was like a vampire. He never made any noise when he walked and only wore black cloaks which was kind of weird, but now that she thought about it. It looked oddly similar to the outfit professor McGonagall wore when she came to visit.

¨hey Sev”

¨hi Lily, what are you doing?¨

¨watering the roses¨

¨ oh cool¨

¨ya, so professor Mogonical, that's who came to talk to me about that school I told you about¨

¨ya¨

¨ya, well she came back and now I'm definitely going to that school she says I'm going to get a letter with everything I need on it¨

¨oh that's cool¨

¨ya I'm pretty excited it sounds like a pretty cool place¨

¨ya, did she say what the name of the school was¨

¨hogwarts¨

¨ really! That is where my mom says I'm going in the fall!¨

¨really! That's so cool sev we are going to the same school¨

¨ya, anyway that's what I came over to ask you¨

¨oh cool, are you excited, I am?¨

¨ya I am, it will probably be so much fun¨

-

July 29, 1971

A full-grown owl swooped down and dropped something right on Lilly’s doormat. She went outside to see what it was because this was peculiar behavior in itself but then she saw another owl drop something at Severus's door too. She opened the door and right there on the doormat, there was a letter addressed to her from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Lilly picked up the letter. It was heavy and had an emblem on the front and the same emblem on the wax seal. She went back inside the letter in hand and her heart started to pick up pace for no obvious reason. She went to the dining room because she wanted somewhere where she could spread the contents out on a flat surface.

Lilly broke the seal and opened the thick envelope she read about how she would get to Hogwarts at the beginning of term and about what school supplies she would need and how to get them apparently she needed to go to ¨Diagon Alley¨ in London and the letter had special instructions about asking a specific barman to let them in the secret door. At this point, Lilly was very excited about attending Hogwarts and she would be there in a month which meant they would have to go to Diagon Alley in 2 weeks or less which meant she had to ask her mom when they could go to London in the next 2 weeks wich they probably would anyway because they didn't live far out of the city.

-

August 10, 1971,

Lilly woke up early on this Tuesday morning because today was the day she was going to get her school supplies in Diagon Alley. She was ecstatic about this new magic community. That she was apparently a part of. She went down the stairs and quickly found her father in the kitchen making toast. ¨hey we're going to leave in like 45¨

¨ok¨

Lilly then went to the living room and re-read her list of necessary school supplies. 30 minutes later her Mom and Petunia came down, again Pet looked like she had been crying. She looked teary-eyed most of the time science McGonagall had come the first time and she had been distancing herself for Lilly very noticeably. They got in their car a teal Plymouth road runner they got when it came out 2 years ago. It only took them about an hour for the Evans to get from their home in cokeworth to London. When they got there they went to the leaky cauldron where they went inside the crowded pub that smelled strongly of sickly sweet alcohol. Abot ¾ of the people in the small pub were wearing what Lily just assumed to be the causal wizarding outfit which consisted of a long flowy robe, usually black shoes, and in some cases a pointed hat.

They sat down in a small booth near the back and Lily's father went to go and find the barman to let them into Diagon Alley he came back in about 5 minutes with a scruffy looking man that was very tall but not slim and smelled slightly of cigarette smoke. He was smiling fondly and had very yellow teeth.

¨ Ello I eard a lily Evans is going to ogwarts¨

¨yes that's correct¨ Lily replied

They had to talk very loud due to the bustling environment

¨well unfortunately we ave to avoid excess muggles in the alley so I can only take the future student and a mum or dad¨

¨ I can take her¨ Lilly's mom said

¨ ok then follow me¨

Lilly and her mom followed the barman out the back door into what looked like an outdoor dining area. The barman took out a long wooden stick witch Lilly identified as what wizards used to do magic he started counting and taping bricks on the wall of the courtyard after he finished taping he stepped back as the wall began to open up to a bustling street with lots of shops that Lilly identified to be Diagon Alley

¨ well there you ave it Diagon alley¨

¨uh thank you¨ Lilly's mom said

¨yeah no problem ave fun¨

¨thank you¨ Lilly said her throat was going dry because there was about 25 percent of her that thought this all might be a big joke she wasn't in on but this was very real and very big and very scary there where all kinds of people in that alley tall, and short and in colorful robes and the pointy hats.

¨so shall we¨ Lily's mom said

¨uh yeah¨ Lily's voice cracked a little while responding ¨ yeah..yeah so we should probably start with getting the books then we can get the parchment and quills¨

¨ok then where do we go?¨

¨um im...I'm not sure¨

Lilly was looking around and everything was so foreign and had very cryptic names to their left was a store called twilfitt and tattings that did not look like the place to buy school supplies and to the right was a store call flourish and blots that had books in the window ¨there¨ Lilly was pointing to flourish and blots wich Lilly expected to be a bookstore and she was right they went inside the slightly cramped store and began to search for books after they had gotten all of the books Lilly was a lot more sure of herself she found the rest of the shops quite quickly. Slug and Jiggers apothecary, and Madam Malkin's robes where both 2 stories and had a lot of options they went in magical menagerie and lily asked for a cat but her mom said no and finally, after a long time shopping they went into Ollivanders which was were Lilly would get her wand. There was an old man sitting at a very tall desk who was very friendly.

¨hello are you a Hogwarts student¨

Lilly nodded very violently

¨ah yes I have had them coming in all day¨ the old man said fondly ¨ well then let's get you a wand¨

¨thank you¨ Lilly said with a shiver in her voice.

He started pulling boxes of shelves he pulled down about 6 ¨ok now then the wand chooses the witch¨ he rolled up his sleeves and began taking the lids off the boxes ¨ok what is your name young lady¨

¨Lilly evans¨

¨ok Lilly Evans just pick and wand and give it a swish and we will know which one suits you¨

¨ok..um¨

Lilly choose a smaller wand with a thick handle and ´gave it a swish´ nothing happened she tried 3 more wands but the 5th she tried when she picked it up a thin golden light sparked from the wand tip

¨well then that's the one willow 10 ¼ inches ¨ he said while putting the other wands back in their respective boxes. He reached for the wand Lily was holding frozen in the same position she was when the wand light up. Lilly snapped back to life and handed him the wand he wrapped it up in crepe paper and put it back in its box.

Lilly left Ollivanders wand in hand still in utter shock. Next thing she knew she was back in the car leaving London still clutching the box her wand was in.

-

The next day Lilly went over to Severus´s house to show him her new wand which she decided she really liked. It was a lighter brown and very smooth but had some little details on the body of the wand.

¨hey sev¨

¨hi lilly¨

¨i went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and I got a wand and have you gotten yours yet¨

¨no I am getting mine in a couple of days… was Diagon Alley cool I've never been¨

¨it was really busy but ya it was really fun¨ they sat in silence for a while ¨I went into a lot of the shops but I really liked flourish and blots they had so many books after I got all my school ones I convinced my mom to get me a few extra because they were so cool¨ she said with the biggest smile on her face

¨thats nice Lilly¨

¨yeah I can't wait for the start of term¨ Lilly really was very excited ¨ the books I got look really interesting which must mean the classes are too!¨

¨yeah¨

-

September 1st, 1971

Lilly got up at 6 that morning because she was so excited they weren't going to leave till 9:30. Lilly wanted to go earlier to make sure they didn't miss the train but her Father insisted that 9:30 was early enough. Lilly had packed her trunk the night before but to kill time she went through and re-packed it in a more organized manner by what she would use first at the top and things that were not as necessary at the bottom. By then it was about 7 a.m she went into the bathroom and put her long ginger hair into a braid going down her back.

At 9 a.m she was already sitting in the living room with her trunk by the door. Her Mom came and sat with her about 15 minutes later and then what felt like an eternity later her father and a grumpy-looking petunia were finally ready to hit the road. They drove for what felt like years but finally reached King's Cross station. She got her ticket out from her coat pocket platform 9 ¾. she and her father went into the station while her mom and pet stayed in the care she said goodbye to her mom and Pet then she and her Father started walking up to the platforms they found 9 and 10 but not 9 and ¾ they ended up asking a family near the wall dividing the platforms they said their daughter Alice was also attending Hogwarts this year and to just run at the wall.

Lily was very skeptical at this point but she ran at the wall, eyes shut tight pushing her luggage and sure enough there she was on a separate platform with a bright red train. Her Father came just a second afterward.

¨wow wizards and their secret doors am I right?¨ he nudged lily lightly

¨ya I mean wow¨

By this time it was almost 11 and Lilly had to board the train.

¨alright kiddo have fun and don't get hurt¨

¨thanks dad¨

Lilly walked on the train only looking back for a second to wave goodbye. She found a compartment rather quickly with Severus in it. She sat down just as the train pulled out of the station.

Authors notes:

AHHHH we love you forever for reading this :)

We are going to try to update at least every week but we will see.


End file.
